The Fallen Angel
by The-Fallen-Guardian
Summary: 3 months after the final battle. Everything is different. Everyone is separated. Eliza is in Fairy tail? Raven is in Sabertooth? Skylar in Lamia Scale? What about Grace? David? The rest of the gang? *Suck at summaries!* Sequel to Guardian Angels. Grace our Fallen Angel, will she rise like the rest of the gang. Or will she fall farther than she already has? Rated T for later.
1. Chapter 1- the beginning of the end

**Alright Here we have the first chapter of The sequel! This chapter explains the 3 month gap between the two stories!**

* * *

Grace

It's been 3 months since it all happened. The guild disbanded and we all separated, going to where we believed that we were needed. Eliza joined Fairy Tail, Raven joined Sabertooth, Skylar joined Lamia Scale. Like I mentioned before, we all went our separate ways. It started right after Koschei died, Master Akira grew ill and could no longer take care of the guild, and the rest of us were either rebuilding the city or taking care of her. As soon as the city was rebuilt, the Magic Council said that they needed members, and allot of us left. When Master Akira finally got better, half of the guild had already left. It was just me, Ai, Alice, Skylar, Raven, Catherine, Nevmino, David, Eliza, Rydia, Hale, Frost, and rest left, most joined the council, some joined the Rune Knights, and some just left. I guess it was obvious that most of them weren't loyal, but still people that you would think would've stayed, didn't.

I know your probably asking ' What about you?'. Well I haven't done anything. I haven't joined a guild, haven't left Yoake town, and I don't have any plans to either. This place has too many memories to leave behind. This is where my guild was, where my sisters first home was after we escaped, where my friend died, where I met my first friend, and where I was first welcomed. I can't just leave that behind. Besides if I was to leave, who would protect the citizens.

Don't worry I have stayed in touch with all my friends, I try to send letters when I can. Like yesterday I sent one out, and I sent some out 2 weeks ago, but I am not superwoman… I can't send out letters all the time. Even if I wish I could, and I don't wish I could. I only send them out to let them know that I am alive, but if I got my way… I would never send out the letters, they just remind me of what life used to be like.

Raven

"Whats going on, Raven?" Master Sting asks, like he always does when I get a letter from Grace. I know he won't admit this, but I think he likes her. "I don't know… I haven't even opened it yet." I say as I tear the envelope open. I carefully take out the fresh parchment and unfold it, revealing the neatly written word.

**Dear Raven.**

**I miss everyone so much. I hope that one day we can all get back together and talk about our new lives. There is nothing different in mine. I still miss everyone, the guild, the laughter, even Koschei getting drunk and causing trouble. I am still in Yoake town, I have gotten rid of most of my outfits, and have changed my style. I hope one day you can see it. My last dress is very beautiful, and reminds me of my father. My dress is black, with a white cape thing that connects to it at the shoulders. I hope that one day we, the whole guild, can come together again, even if for just one day, and enjoy ourselves the way we used to.**

**How are you doing? I heard you got a boyfriend. I am so happy for you. I can't wait to visit. Maybe one day we can all have a picnic so that we can all see each other again.**

**Well then. Until next time.**

**Love from your old friend.**

**Grace.**

"God there is so much to talk about, but right now you would be the subject, Grace." I think out loud. "Whats going on, Raven?" Rogue says wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Grace is starting to worry me. She barely ever sends letters anymore, and when she does there is always tear marks on them, and you can tell that she is not over the guild disbanding and Koschei's death." I mutter. "Well, did she like him?" Yukino asks. "No. They were like brother and sister. They were the only people who truly understood what each went through, so they acted like a usual brother sister relationship would. Even Skylar considered Koschei a brother." I answer, thinking about all the arguments they had. "So what is new?" Sting asks. I swear he likes her. "She got rid of a lot of her outfits, and has a new style. Maybe I should send Skylar and Eliza a letter. I mean if a member of our family is having a hard time… then we need to help them right?" I reply. Sting and Yukino nods their heads and Rogue just stares at me like he always does when he agrees with what I am saying. "Alright then. I guess I'll send a letter." I say getting up from the couch and walking over to my desk. Now I just have to tell Eliza and Skylar. They can tell the rest.

Eliza

"A letter for Miss. Eliza Moonlight!" Mira calls from the bar. "Who from?"I ask as I take the letter from her hand. "Raven Nightshade." She answers, pulling her stool so that she can sit down. "What is going on with our friends at Sabertooth?" Master Mokorav asks from the second story. "I don't know yet." I giggle.

**Dear Eliza,**

**Grace is acting strange. Have you received a letter from her or was it only me? Anyways, the letter I got from her today was very depressing. Grace has changed her outfit, and has gotten rid of most of her clothes. Every letter I have ever received from her has had tear marks on them, and talked about everyone getting back together for a day to enjoy ourselves like old times. I don should I really be so worried about her? I dont think that she has sent her sister a letter, so I will in order for her to know what is happening. What do you think we should do? I am worried about our friend, she is so much different than before. **

**Love, **

**Raven Nightshade. **

"Umm…. this one isn't about Sabertooth… Master what would you do if an old friend was having a hard time?" I mutter folding the paper and putting it back into its envelope. "Depends. What is their problem?" Master asks back. "Based on the letter… There should be a reunion in place. It will probably cheer her up." Natsu says after reading the letter. "That is an excellent idea." Erza says snatching the letter, and reading it for herself. "And some training…. Your friend needs to take her mind off things." Laxus says, also snatching the letter. "Great. It isn't about Raven is it?" Mira asks as the letter is passed around the whole guild. "No… and is this normal. My letter was stolen and passed around the guild…" I answer, watching my poor letter be fought over. "Well… I guess we are all a little worried. You haven't received a letter from Grace in a whole month. And all of a sudden we have one from Raven." Mira says, trying to justify my little letter being thrown around the guild. "Yeah… I guess so, I am going home for the night. I have some planning to do." I mutter as I get off my stool. "Alright have a nice day Eliza." Mira calls back to me. "Yeah. You too." I mutter walking out of the guild.

Skylar.

"Skylar-san we have a letter from Eliza Moonlight and Raven Nightshade!" Chelia calls to me, as soon as I walk into the guild. "Nothing from Grace yet?" I ask tearing open Eliza's letter. It will probably summarize what Raven's is talking about.

**Dear Skylar,**

**We are planning a reunion due to your sisters current state. I believe, and so does Raven, that a day for the old guild to get together is in order. Raven said that she is sending you a letter about your sisters current state. Basicly what it says is that Raven is worried about her and we have reason to believe that she is having a hard time. So in two weeks all the former members of Guardian Angel are going to get together at Magnolia's park and we will drive through the forest to reach where the picnic will be held. Please come to the picnic, everyone would like to see how you are, and I believe that now is a good time to check up on our friend in need, to see how she is.**

** Love,**

**Eliza Moonlight.**

**P.S. The picnic will be on Saturday two weeks from now. Can't wait to see you there!**

"Well then I am going home. I have some packing to do for my next job." I mutter walking back out of my new guild with both letters in hand. "Okay bye Sky-chan!" Chelia shouts back at me. "See you later Chelia-san." I wave back. "Good luck. If you stop by Magnolia tell Gray I said hello and that next time I see him I am going to beat him!" Lyon-kun says as I walk out of the guild hall. "I'll tell him when I see him." I mutter, as I skip to my dorm. _Now I have to decide what to make and what to wear for the picnic!_

* * *

**Alright here I am! Back with the sequel and sooooo soon!**

**I already had this chapter written and typed so I decided to post it! Okay then Have a wonderful day!**

**Oh don't forget to review and answer my questions bellow.**

**1) Who do you think likes Grace more? Laxus or Sting? Why?**

**2) What Guild do you think Grace will end up in? Why?**

**3) What do you think will happen with our fallen angel and our risen angels?**


	2. Chapter 2: The reunion

**Here is the picnic. **

* * *

David

_How long does it really take to get to Magnolia…_

"David...How do you think everyone is?" I hear. "I don't know Catherine. Eliza said that we had something to worry about, but that is why we are all coming together. To find out how everyone is." I answer remembering that Catherine is the one sitting across from me. "Yeah I remember the letter… I thought they said just ten more minutes." Catherine mutters staring out the window. It has been so long since we have seen anyone from the guild, and I think that we were all getting a little squirmy… I think that Grace was just the first one to break down from all the issues. "Now that I think about it. Grace has been hiding her feelings since she was a two year old. She is like what 20 now. No wonder why she broke down." Catherine mutters at the same time as my own mind is thinking it. "I agree, but it is not like her to be like this." I comment. "Hi David, Catherine. May I join you?" A little girl asks. Is that Alice? "Hey! Sure!" Catherine answers. "Thanks, and what do you expect. Grace found out that her mom was an adoptive parent… and that her father joined Tartarus after a Deliora attack on her village. Her father wasn't a really bad guy compared to the rest of the guild, he wanted revenge for his son's death. Which means that Grace had a brother she didn't even know about, and all that learning was taking place while she and Eliza were killing Silver. She basically learned that her father just wanted to find a way to get her brother back and then she killed him." Alice says emphasizing the point that Grace's father wasn't a bad guy after all. "Oh lets not forget the guilt that she experienced with Koschei's death. She blamed the whole city being destroyed on herself. According to her, if she just wouldn't of left the Underworld as a baby… That fight wouldn't of happened." Alice continues. "She damn well knows that is not true. We would've had that fight no matter what. I mean we are direct enemies of the Underworld!" I growl. "I thought only Gods, Dragons, and Devils could growl." Catherine mutters as the train starts to slow down. "Welcome to Magnolia. Home of Fiores number one guild Fairy Tail." The engineer says as the train pulls into the station."Well here we are. Now we just have to walk to Magnolia Park." I mutter getting up. "Well then. I wonder who else will be there." Catherine comments following me off the train, followed closely behind by Alice. 

Raven

"Are you sure that everyone is coming?" Eliza asks Skylar impatiently as I spot Alice, David, and Catherine. "Well we have three people." Skylar mutters noticing the three. "Thats good." Eliza comments, fixing Skylars ponytail. "You know how many times Natsu and Gray asked to go to this reunion. They are so annoying sometimes." Eliza mutters. "Yeah. I had a couple ask to come too." Skylar comments. "Wow…. I am the only one who is in a guild that is not trying to barge into reunions of guilds they were never part of." I mutter and Eliza and Skylar start giggling. "What's all the laughter for?" David calls out as they enter the park. "Nothing." Eliza answers catching her breath. "What is the joy of a guild if they never even try to barge in on private stuff." Eliza comments, shaking her head. "Hey Nev!" Catherine calls out. "Looks like Nevmino is here." David mutters sitting by the tree. "Hey I heard that David. Don't make me kick your but. I am saving your death for Grace to take care of." Nevmino jokes. "Great….." David says rolling his eyes. "Hey I found like everyone else in the forest on my way here… so we have everyone." Nevmino comments after kicking David. "Yeah…. but where is Grace?" Skylar asks looking around. _All the former members are here except for Grace… It is not like her to be late. Where is she anyways?_

"Wait I think that she on her way." Skylar says looking into the sky. You can always tell when Grace is on her way, because you will either see clouds in the horizon or hear the birds singing a song in harmony. Today it is both, a truly rare site to see because birds just never sing with clouds in the background. "A very delicate balance of fine details that make something so wonderful and beautiful' As Grace would say" I mutter listening and looking at the sky. _But she wouldn't anymore with how she has been acting._ _Very different from her usual self. _

"Where is she…" Skylar asks herself, my guess is that she is searching the scent in the air for her. "Be patient… we still have ten minutes." Eliza says from her magic car. Allot of us have one today, because of the picnic. We still have to go through the forest to get to the opening. "What is that… it sounds like a car… whose car is on!" David says looking around. "Umm… no ones…" Eliza answers. "Then what is that sound?" He growls. "Seriously where did you get the growling talent?" Catherine asks. "Yeah umm. He probably learned from listening to Raven and Grace growl at people all day." Nevmino answers. "Maybe that is the sound! Grace is probably coming." David says like he has the answer to everything. "You're right… I can sense her magic a couple miles away… looks like she is heading in this direction." Skylar says. "How long until she gets here?" Alice asks. " With her speed….." Skylar starts, but is quickly distracted by a speeding car heading our way. "She is here." Skylar finishes. "Where did she come from?" David asks as Grace stops the car. "Yoake town is my guess… mostly because she stayed there when we all left." I answer. "No wonder why it took her so long… it is very far from here." Eliza mutters. "How would you know?" David questions. "Because I came here directly from Yoake town…" Eliza says carefully re-folding a blanket. "How many times are you going to fold that, Eliza?" Nevmino asks raising an eyebrow. "Till Grace enters the park." Eliza mutters getting ready to unfold the blanket for at least the tenth time. "God Eliza on my way down the street I saw you fold and unfold that blanket at least five times." Grace mutters, entering the park. "Grace-nee!" Skylar shouts, running over to her and hugging her tightly. "Hey Sky." Grace whispers hugging her little sister back. "Oh and Raven…. is the rumors true… You are in a relationship." She questions, probably because I never answered her letter. "Yeah." I answer and she grins the most evil grin ever. "Soo… Raven Nightshade… it looks like someone really can break you down. Who is this mystery man?" She teases. "God… it is… well I'll give you a riddle to solve. There is a place of the dragons with on that darkens in the light." I answer. "Um a dragon that darkens in the light…. the darkness in the light…. shadow…. place of the dragons… dragon slayer…. shadow… ROGUE!" She exclaims shrieking as she finds the answer. "Yeah." I say. "By the way, nice dress…Especially the darkness of it." I tease knowing that Grace never used to wear black. "I agree… but you look allot like your father in it." Eliza comments. "That is the point… my father was not a bad person… only my adoptive mother. Now I wish I could remember what my brother looked like." Grace replies. "Gosh we just went from happy Niana to depressing Niana in just 30 seconds." Chesney giggles. She joined the guild about a month before it got destroyed. so about four months ago, and then it ended. "So are you looking for a new guild?" Grace asks. "No. I want to travel first, maybe I will join a guild while I am getting used to this country… The magic council is really strict and I have been on a probation for the last four months. I have eight more to go before they stop watching me so closely." Chesney answers. "Yeah, when I turned seven they started watching me like a hawk. I wasn't off until I turned eleven. So you are lucky." Grace comments. "So was me and Skylar. I was because who my dad was… didn't get off probation until I turned fifteen. Skylar is still on hers." Eliza adds. "When does she get off?" I ask, trying to remember why Master Akira said that she had to be extremely careful during the games. "I get off in three years. It was because I spent so long in the underworld… They think that it is all I know to do is act like a demon." Skylar answers. "They thought that about all of us. They thought that I would be like my father and try to destroy the world, Grace and you like your parents and follow my father… bla bla bla." Eliza comments. "I swear they are watching me again… every month Doranbolt seems to drop by the city for a bite to eat… always at the same time I am at the restaurant... Then he just happens to see me and randomly starts a conversation…" Grace mutters. "He has come to Fairy Tail too… at least twice a month… Master Makarov is getting angry that the magic council keeps trying to bud into our business. He says that Wizards can't grow if they are being smothered by the law." Eliza comments. "And Master Ooba Babasaama is trying to convince them that I am not a threat… she has watch on me everywhere I go just in case in order to prove a point. Which okay I already go on missions with Cheria and Lyon… but really while I am at the guildhall having Yuka or Jura constantly with me and talking to me is starting to get annoying. I am about to ask one to battle me just to get them to stop smothering me." Skylar adds. "Yeah… Natsu is one to try to fight every chance he gets… even if you have beaten him at least a thousand times… I almost got Gajeel afraid of me like Natsu and Gray are afraid of Erza." Eliza chuckles, and everyone starts laughing. _Wow Grace sad in letter and semi-happy in person. Must just be how her day is today. Or maybe she is happy that we can all see each other one last time before we go our separate ways._

Grace

_I can't believe that we are actually all together enjoying ourselves._

"Are you looking for a guild?" Raven asks me as we all start getting back into our cars in order to get to the clearing. "No. It will probably be like the last time I tried to." I answer. "The last time you ended up finding a guild that would openly welcome you and your sister. Now your sister has found a guild that has welcomed her, Eliza has too. You should try to move on and join a guild." Raven says, as my sister enters the car. "So how is Lamia Scale for you?" I ask Skylar trying to change the subject. "It is amazing. Cheria is so nice and so is Sherry and Lyon. Actually the whole guild is very kind, but they all have high standards, and if you dont meet them then Ooba Babasaama spins you. Jura is not as powerful as everyone thinks he is… I don't see how he is one of the Ten Wizard Saints… I think that Makarov needs to be put back on that list and if they really want to know who the ten most powerful wizards are then make them all battle each other in like a little tournament." Skylar starts. "I agree. Not all the saints are as powerful as everyone makes them out to be, and Grace you can't just change the subject that easily. Skylar do you think that Grace needs to try to join a guild?" Raven says smirking. "Yes! Then she can start being considered a mage instead of a random wizard roaming the streets of Yoake town… and she can be part of the Grand Magic Games!" Skylar answers excitedly. "So Grace what do you think? Are you going to try to join a guild?" Raven asks in response to Skylars little rant. "Fine. I'll start, but if I get rejected more than ten times then I am quitting and going back to Yoake town. Lord knows that Doranbolt is annoying me and I need to start traveling around Fiore so that he can't find me. Oh and did you know that today is usually the day he shows up. God that will throw him in a loop." I answer. "Really? He came two days ago for me. He is traveling fast." Skylar comments. "Wow… if he is in your house when you get back you know why." Raven mutters. "Can you slow down… we are going to crash into a tree!" Skylar shrieks. "Oh come on! Look at Eliza! She looks like she learned how to drive from Erza!" I reply causing Raven to start laughing. "This is too funny… if you were driving like this with Rogue and Sting around… they would both kill you because they would both be motion sick!" Raven says catching her breath, but still laughing in between words. _Is this picnic really going to end well? Everyone is so happy… just as happy as we all were right before the attack._

"So are you going to the Moon Festival in Cynthia with Alice this year?" Skylar asks, when all of a sudden my vision goes black. All I can hear is the screaming of Raven who is trying to take over the steering wheel and Skylar trying to help me, but I can't see them… all I see is black.

_**"Come on Alice! We don't want to miss our train!" I call to Alice. "So what is the plan?" Koschei asks. "Well. Me and Alice are going to La Luna Fiesta, and you all are going to go to the capitol. Me and Alice will meet you there." I answer. "Okay so you are going to be gone a week and you are still going to be in the games? Grace I have a bad feeling about this… something bound to go wrong in the city." Koschei says as Alice comes out into the main hall. "Well this is important to Alice. She is half Moon Angel after all. And don't worry. Nothing bad happened during the games last year." I comment. "Koschei has a bad feeling about me and you leaving?" Alice ask and Koschei nods his head in response. "Oh, come on don't go. We might need you guys help if the city gets attacked!" Koschei exclaims and I realize that it is him just being jealous. Master Akira told him that he couldn't have anymore booze until after the games about a week ago and after the games he can only have one barrel a day, all this happened because she found his secret stash and this is to punish him for all the booze he has that have other guild markings on them. "Grace I am worried too." Alice says. "Alright, but you won't be keeping us from the next one. This is very important to Alice and she has a right to be able to go to The Moon Festivals!" I declare and walk back to my room to change out of my dress.**_

"Grace! Are you okay!" I hear Eliza yell as I slowly get my vision back. When I can finally see, I notice that we are in the clearing everything is already set up. "How long was I out?" I ask realizing my surroundings. "About two hours. We got everything set up so that when you woke up we could start the fun." Raven answers. "Okay. Lets start then." I comment getting up. "Music up! Food out! Fun awaken!" Nevmino cheers as Skylar turns on the boom box and Catherine starts opening the food for everyone. "So much food." I exclaim as I notice the vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, and the Red Velvet cakes on the table next to the many varieties of food. "Come on we have Fried biscuits! I know you love them." Catherine teases, as I walk over to the table. "You are right. They are my favorite." I comment as everyone grabs some food.

When the day is over and the sun falls is when the real party started. Eliza started sending Fireworks into the sky and David joined her causing the sky to light up bright red and blue. The food was all gone and so was all the drinks. Skylar and Alice were dancing to the music and Raven was attempting to make a campfire.

"Grace… Do you think that this is what the Moon Festival would be like?" Alice asks running up to me. "I don't know. I think there is supposed to be one in two weeks. Do you want to go?" I counter ask her and she brightens up just a little bit, and so does the moon. "Yes! Can Skylar go too? Oh what about Cheria and Lyon and Wendy!" She answers. "Of course they can go!" I answer, causing her to cheer.

When the whole party is over we all start cleaning up to go home and everyone decides that we will all go to the trainstation together. Well except for me. I'll drop Raven and Skylar off but I drove all the way here and I will drive all the way back. Dropping Raven and Skylar off was easier then getting them to the clearing because I didn't go into a random vision while I was driving and honestly the whole drive home was safe. It is always something that I hear or see that causes me to go into a flashback, but as Master Akira always told me 'trust the visions to tell me who I am not anyone else.'

* * *

**Hey Guys how do you like the picnic? Oh and sorry for the late update.**

**Next chapter we are going to the Moon Festival and reveal a new language that Grace and Skylar knows. It is like Devil Language because it was started in the Underworld... but it will be a random language that I find through Google Translate.**

**Until next time. Peace OUT MY MINIONS!**


	3. Chapter 3- preperations

**Alright here is chapter 3. The moon festival will be next chapter!**

* * *

Grace

It is time for the Moon Festival again. Just two more days, and Alice, Skylar, Wendy, Cheria, and Lyon all arrived at my house this morning. Me and the rest of us girls are going shopping for our dresses and masks in the morning because there is a dress code. All girls ages 16 and under are supposed to wear white to show a supposed purity. Once they are 17 they are to start wearing black to show that they are now a woman. Guys have a similar dress code, age being the only difference. According to the Moon Goddess, boy become men at the age of 15, that is when they are to start wearing black. The whole event is basically a week long, only at night, masquerade. _I wonder how they are able to stay up the whole night for a week and still run their stores at day._

Skylar

"Good Morning." I hear Alice say getting out of her bed. Grace has a large house, with plenty of guest rooms. I overheard Lyon asking her if she gets guests often and she said no, but she always expects the Magic Council to show up. That and she also is prepared for days like today or my birthday when I might want to get away from the guild with my friends, or even if Alice wants to get away.

Her house isn't really is Yoake town like we expected it to be. It is actually about halfway between the Sabertooth guild and where Guardian Angel used to stand, only about ten miles out of Yoake town, about a 5 hour drive from Lamia Scale.

"Good morning nee-chan." I mutter as I walk into the dining room noticing her setting the table. "Good morning Skylar. Are you hungry?" Grace asks me and I nod in answer. "Grace-nee!" Alice squealed running into the dining room followed by Wendy and Carla. Within seconds Lyon and Cheria follow and see the food that was freshly prepared. "Just like old times." Alice says slipping into her spot next to me.

"So you cook often?" Lyon asks. "She cooked everyday. Unless we were out on a job." I answered for her. "Cool." Lyon says sitting down in the seat next to Cheria, who was on the other side of Grace. "I hope you like waffles." Grace comments putting a large plate of waffles, bacon, and eggs on a plate. "It's Skylar and Alice's favorites. Oh the syrup!" Grace says running back into the kitchen, and when she came back in, she had her homemade syrup.

When breakfast is over we all head into town and walk to each of the shops.

"Lyon-sama! Wouldn't this dress be perfect on me!" Cheria says from across the store. "How would he know. He is a boy." Carla mutters. "According to the Moon Goddess…. Lyon is a man." Alice comments. "You know what Cheria, if you don't absolutely love it on the rack then you'll never wear it." Grace comment, grabbing a black gown off the rack and holding it to her body. "Just make sure that it is what you love. Kinda like it represents you." Alice comments.

Lyon

"How long are you girls going to take?" I ask, sitting next to the register. "Give us our time." The white exceed answers from the dressing rooms. "Don't worry. They are just trying to look their best." The water mage comments as her sister walks out in a beautiful white dress. It looks like it has many layers and it has a diamond flower design in the front. It also has a cap sleeves. Then Alice walks out in her gown. It is very angelic, and represents her personality well. Next is Wendy and Carla with their dresses. Wendy's has one shoulder and the other has nothing and her dress goes halfway between her knees and her waist. Carla's is just a simple white dress.

When Cheria comes out you can tell that it took her a while to pick out. I am pretty sure that Grace had walked over and helped her once she picked out her dress, but none of the less, Cheria looks amazing in her dress. "Alright now that we are all ready then… lets purchase our clothes and then us girls can go get our masks." Grace says getting out of her spot. She had already purchased her because she didn't want anyone to see it before the festival. "Alright sis." Skylar says, and the girls go back into the changing rooms to change back into their regular clothing.

Alice

"Wow these masks are so beautiful." Skylar says. "They are made with true love." Cheria comments and Wendy nods her head. "Aren't you gonna get one Grace-nee." I ask. "No. I already have one." She answers. "I remember that. Didn't Sayla give it to you?" Skylar comments. "Yes. It is a truly beautiful mask. Sayla might of been a demon… but she had remarkable tastes with clothing." Grace comments. "Okay. What about you Skylar?" I ask. "I am getting a mask." Skylar answers admiring a group of masks that would look just stunning with her dress. "Alice, these ones would look amazing with your dress." Wendy comments. "I agree. And wouldn't these be lovely with Cheria's dress?" Grace answers as Cheria bee lines over to where she is at. "Yes they are lovely." Cheria comments.

When our shopping is over we all head back to Grace's house and eat dinner, then we go to our rooms and dream of the days to come.

* * *

**As I said before the Moon Festival will be next chapter. Sorry this chapter was so short, but I didn't want to cut into the Moon Festival especially since it is for the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Festival

Alice

"It is so beautiful." Cheria mutters staring out the window towards the Cynthia Valley. "It is the city's preparations for the festival." I comment sitting straight in my street. "Yeah and it is even better that they celebrate once every month on the day of the full moon." Grace says writing on a piece of paper. "Welcome to Cynthia and thank you for traveling on Fiore National." The engineer says over the intercom system as we come to a stop. As soon as we get off the train we notice what time it is and the position of the sun. "Alright. We have 30 minutes until the sun sets completely. That means that we should head directly to the hotel and change, we can eat at a restaurant tonight." Grace says as we all nod our heads. "Well then lets go." Lyon mutters as we all head out of the station.

The hotel is about a ten minute walk from the train station, and it is very beautiful. Every room carefully decorated for the Moon Goddess.

"_Alice has a right to be there Koschei!" _

I can still hear Grace shout at Koschei for trying to get us to stay at the guild. I guess it was a good thing we stayed, or a lot worse things might of happened.

Skylar

_God… Stupid zipper…_

I try to zip my dress from behind, just to fail as usual. My white dress would never look good without it being zipped and camouflaged with the beautiful ribbon. "Are you almost ready?" I hear the dried voice of the ice mage outside my door causing me to jump. "Almost!" I shout back, just to hear my sister mutter something, and then open my door. "Hey Sky." Grace says quietly as she walks over and zips my back before carefully tying the ribbon. "Why aren't you dressed?" I ask, staring into our magical reflection. "I want it to be a surprise." Grace-nee answers, her voice soothing, like a melody in the midst of the war.

When she is finished with my dress, she sneaks behind the dressing wall with her black shopping bag. Taking her time to ensure that her dress looks perfect on her, along with the mask Sayla had given her before she left the prison that we once called home. As I close my eyes, I concentrate on the scents and the sounds around me. A zipper zipping, a batch of fresh cookies cooling, and the precious scent of my sisters perfume. The scent of mixed berries mixed with a hint of cherry blossoms. Soon she comes out from behind the wall and beelines to the dressing table, placing Saylas box gently on it, and pulling out her make up, quickly getting to work on her face and arms, removing any signs of the pain our parents put us through. That has always been important to her, she never wanted anyone to ever feel sorry for her. She never wanted the sympathy. This is why she doesn't let anyone see the truth, making sure that her make up is water proof because her magic. "Pam ydych chi'n cuddio?" I ask her knowing that someone is listening in. " Skylar cuddio yw pan ydych yn ofni…" She explains applying makeup to her eyes. "Ond rydych yn ofni… eu barn am eu barn…" I mutter staring at our matching scars on our wrists. _The mark of the demons_… "Skylain, nid wyf yn ofni, ac ni allwch chwaith. Mae'r dyfarniad gan bobl nad ydynt wedi bod yn eich esgidiau yn golygu dim byd. Dim ond y dyfarniad yn eich rhoi eich hun." She comments, placing the tan concealment on her wrists. _Her new identity relies on her mask._ Carefully, I dab some of the concealment on my wrist, because it is the only scar that shows in my dress. "Stay as pure as possible. The Moon Goddess wouldn't want a young pure girl with a ton of makeup." Grace warns as I nod my head. We couldn't say that the Moon Goddess wasn't real, because we know Alice, and she told us about her past. _The Moon Goddess is not someone to anger._

Grace

"Come on Skylain… lets not be late." I mutter, placing the mask carefully on my face. "Coming." Skylar comments following me out the door. "Let there be heavens where there once was none." Skylar says giving her blessing. "Let there be a flood where there once was a drought." I continue because our blessings work best when all the devils give their blessings, but we only have two here, but two is better than one.

When we exit the hotel, the festival has already begun, and I notice that Alice is holding her stomach like she was hungry. "Lets go get dinner." I mutter, hearing a thank god from both Lyon and Cheria and a sigh from Alice, Skylar, and Wendy. "I hope there is no trouble this week. I would hate to see our dresses get messed up in front of the Moon Goddess." Alice says cheerfully knowing our luck. We quickly pick out a restaurant that doesn't have many people and take a seat at a booth by the window. "Hello, welcome to the La Luna's Cafe. How may I help you?" A waitress says walking right up to us before we even got to look at the menu's. "Italian…" Lyon mutters looking at the menu. So they have Italian food here… "May I have a Spaghetti con salsiccia." I order glancing at their menu that is completely in Italian. "Nee-chan?" Skylar asks looking at me for help. "Mae'n mewn Eidaleg hoffech chi rhai stribedi Chickan?" I ask her in Devil language and she nods her head. "Alright then… Can I get strisce di pollo for my sister." I mutter as the waitress writes my orders. "I'll take the Calzone." Lyon mutters putting his menu on the table. Cheria asks for the same thing and Wendy asks for what Skylar got and Alice's order just shocks us. "The Luna Angelo pasto per favore." Alice mutters smiling. "Yes Ma'am wait you're a Moon Angel? Are you all…" The waitress starts and Alice raises her hand. "I am half Moon Angel and my friends here are not." Alice comments the poor waitresses eyes widening with every word. "A fallen… in our city… I'll get your food right away." She comment running into the Kitchen. "What did you do?" I ask dumbfounded. "Nothing. She is just surprised about me being half angel… Moon angels visit this city all the time, especially during the festival." Alice answers as the waitress brings us our food.

After dinner, we head out into the streets and walk around until we reach a place where a bunch of citizens are dancing. Alice and Skylar immediately grab Cheria and Wendy's hands and drag them to the dance floor and begin dancing like the crowd. Each day goes kinda like this. Each day Alice surprises someone then we roam the streets before dancing on the dance floor, then when we get back to the hotel we sleep like we had never slept before, and before we knew it the week was over and we had all headed our separate ways. Wendy and Carla went back to Fairy Tail. Skylar, Cheria, and Lyon back to Lamia Scale, and Alice to wherever she has been since the guild disbanded three months ago, and me, well I am back home, thank god, but I still have to find a guild like Raven asked, which will be very difficult.

* * *

Okay here is the translations for you guys!

Luna Angelo pasto per favore- Moon Angel meal please

Cuddio yw pan ydych yn ofni- Hiding is when your afraid

Pam ydych chi'n cuddio?-Why do you hide?

Ond rydych yn ofni... eu barn am eu barn- But you are afraid... of their judgment of their opinion.

nid wyf yn ofni, ac ni allwch chwaith. Mae'r dyfarniad gan bobl nad ydynt weai bod yn esgidiau yn go lygu dim byd. Dim ond y dyfarniad yn eich rhoi eich hun.- I am not afraid, and you can't either. The judgment of people who has not been in your shoes means nothing. Only the judgment you give yourself.

Spaghetti con Salsiccia- Spaghetti and Sausage

Mae'n mewn Eidaleg hoffech chi rhai stribedi Chickan?- It is in Italian, Would you like some Chickan strips?

Yeah I am random enough to use three languages in one chapter... get over it!

Well see you next chapter when ever that is... sorry I have been so busy with school to write, but I am writing as much as I can for you guys!

until next time...  
love- _The-Fallen-Guardian_


End file.
